1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit device, and more particularly, to a variable resistance memory device using a junction transistor as a switching device and a method of driving the same.
2. Related Art
Memory devices are generally provided as internal semiconductor integrated circuits of computers or other electronic apparatuses. The memory devices are divided into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
Examples of variable resistance memory devices include, phase-change random access memory devices (PCRAMs), resistive RAMs (ReRAMs), or magnetic RAMs (MRAMs). PCRAMs have characteristics such as high memory density like dynamic random access memories (DRAMs), high reliability, and low power consumption.
Nonvolatile memory devices, including variable resistance memory devices, may be used in, for example, portable music players, such as MP3 players, movie players, portable phones, digital cameras, solid states drives (SSDs), portable memory sticks, or personal computers.
The variable resistance memory devices may include a plurality of memory cells arranged in a matrix form. Each memory cell, of the plurality of memory cells, may include a switching device connected to a word line and a resistance device connected to a bit line.
The switching device may be accessed when a corresponding word line is activated. A selected memory cell may be programmed based on a current transferred to the resistance device.
To realize a high integration density and multi-level cell, of the variable resistance memory device, the switching device is formed in a three-dimensional (3D) structure and the resistance device is formed in a stacked structure.